


Pursuit

by DarkSeth



Category: Sherlock Holmes & Related Fandoms, Sherlock Holmes (Downey films)
Genre: First Kiss, First Time, Johnlock - Freeform, M/M, Poetry
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-01-21
Updated: 2014-01-21
Packaged: 2018-01-09 12:19:49
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 228
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1145911
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DarkSeth/pseuds/DarkSeth
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Poem of Holmes and Watson hiding from a pursuer in an alley for homosexual trysts.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Pursuit

**Author's Note:**

> I'm too lazy to look this over for mistakes, so I apologize beforehand.

Pursuit within the fog  
Two figures flee from certain death.  
Through twisting streets  
Their winding run leads them to  
run-down alleys.  
A quick dash into shadows.  
Whispers abound.  
In every shadow partners writhe.  
Masculine voices,  
Alley never heard a woman's voice.  
A clobber of hooves, a whisper  
“Look for them. They will not be together in pleasure.”  
And quickly two shadows slip away.  
The two hidden in darkness stiffen.  
A figure slinks closer.  
The taller turns the other to him.  
Soft lips press to stiffened ones.  
A whispered “Retaliate.  
They will not suspect.”  
Slowly they loosen up.  
Approaching shadow slips by.  
Neither notice, but stay in the embrace.  
“We found no sign of them.”  
The sound startle the shadowed two.  
Hooves clatter away.  
Still grasping at each other  
Shorter leans on the others chest.  
“I’m sorry” the taller breathes,  
his voice low.  
The shorter male starts.  
“Tis not your fault.  
I thought you too good to be like me.”  
The other chuckles. “Let us go.  
Our flat is more comfortable,  
Unless you prefer this setting.”  
And with a smirk  
leads them both away.  
The shorter leans up  
“I should have known of your claim on me.  
For all my previous endeavors  
Were brought to naught by you.”  
The taller laughs a throaty laugh,  
leans down for a kiss.  
“And now pursuit complete  
Let us retreat for our reward.”

**Author's Note:**

> Another of my ramblings from when I had just watched the Downey films and started shipping Holmes/Watson. Dug up, also at least a year old.


End file.
